In which the lotus appears
by Destiny980
Summary: Lame tittle,this story occurs after chapter 190.This is a flicker of my imagination about how Kanda got his 'curse'.


I don't own story occurs after chapter 190.

Please took notice that I'm just a noob writer so please take easy on me and...The lady is the lady that both Alma and Kanda saw in Chapter 190

* * *

Kanda stare at the bloodied body of Alma,he couldn't believe it and probably will never forget the guilt that he felt that KILLED ALMA...The Only Friend He Had...

--Outside--

As Allen and Rhode were stunned after coming back to their senses after being in Kanda memories,they began to felt pity for the boy who is not human at one were looking at them strangely until Wisely began grumble,'Why Kanda Yuu isn't back yet?'.Allen stare at him as if answering him that he din'tn this,Wisely chukle,'This is getting Yuu seem eager of not coming back,or maybe hes trying to...DIE IN HIS OWN MEMORIES.'....

---Kanda's Memories---

_My,what does a child doing here all alone,where's your friend?_

Kanda din't budge nor did he even pay any attention to the 'ghost' lady who is trying get his attention,he was just staring in to Alma's hole as if Alma would come out and said Hi to him even if he knew that is hardly Alma's dead he'd been coming here,the place where the 'others' slept more often than usually,hes becoming more and more colder than the scientist at the Black couldn't accept the fact that he was born only to protect those people who ordered him to kill people who torture him just because he was the successful experiment...And it was all that person up in the sky's fault.

_What happen child,you seem so sad..._

Kanda turned his attention to the lady,he tried to surpass a smile but failed he really looked that ,he asked the lady,'A-Are you a ghost?'

The lady smile in return,she look quite happy that the child she'd been 'asked' had his mere attention to her,it was true that Kanda look very sad as if he could be broken sooner or later but she can't allowed it to all,she did make a promise din'tn she.

_I am not dear child,I'm a thing that humans called Spirits._

'Then what is a Spirit?Can you let me see Alma?'

Kanda asked,hoping that she might be able to help him seeing Alma for the last time and tell him he was sorry and to tell him that...he never hated him and never smile on the lady's face never seem to fade as she sit next to Kanda,her whole body was glowing in bright a moment,Kanda though she was an angel.

_I cannot dear child,your friend...is gone yet he seem to be alive somehow..._

'Really?'Kanda beam,he felt a glimmer of hope is shinning inside his black empty heart.'Where is he then?'

The lady look at him dearly as a mother would to a child. _That is for you to find ...he left a last gift to you that maybe someday you might think this is a curse._

Kanda stare at her curiously,he would never think Alma's gift to him as a curse not after what he had done to him; the lady seemed to be very serious that he that he will never think Alma's last gift as a asked,'What is that gift then?'

The lady smile fade away replace by a serious kind of face,she look at Kanda deeply as if she could see the real him inside of that wall he'd been making each passing days since he awaken.

_Are you sure want Alma's last gift?_

Kanda nodded without is nothing more I wanted than to cherish the gift that Alma gave me pause his thoughts.I killed lady smile this time is rather different than the first,this smile shows regret and the lady just proceed that she was 'asked' get up from the ground and held a hand to Kanda.

Hold my hand tightly child and you will receive the gift.

Kanda hesitated for a moment but he did what he said,the glimmer inside of his heart haven't fade yet,in fact in glow he hold the lady's hand he was surrounded by beautiful lotus.

_This is the gift that Alma gave to you woke up you might never remember this and you will find a lotus sealed in a hourglass next to you... _The lady hesitate for a moment trying to find an easier way to explain what she wanted to explain next._But you will remember that each time you die a petal will rot and you will be revived._She pause when she saw Kanda shocked expression,she let out a soft chukle. _But remember when the lotus wilts,you will really die so i suggest you don't die too often._Kanda nodded in acknowledgment._And one last thing,if you want to seek the truth,find me._And then the lady began to fade away as Kanda found himself slowly drifting to slumber

Soon,Kanda found himself at the same spot he was before the incident with the to him was a lotus sealed in a could not remember anything else about the incident except the knowledge of the smile,a genuine smile.'So Alma,this is your last gift I see.',Feeling tired,Kanda warp the hourglass with his arm and went to sleep with a smile pestered on his lips and let the darkness surround him.

---Outside---

It was about 45 minutes after Rhode and Allen woke up from Kanda's memories,they began to felt worried and Allen fear that he might loss a friend suddenly,as if the gods answering their questions,Kanda eyes finally open up and he let out smirk,'Bastard,I'm going to make you guys pay for what you had done to make me remember!'...But deep down,he wanted to thank that Wiseey or whatever guy called for making him remember how he got that 'curse'.

* * *

...Finally done,yah sure go ahead insult me for my lack of inspiration and grammar,after all I'm just 12...Seriously,does my writing is very bad?

Anyway,this is just my thoughts about the recent DGm chapter and i think that the lady is the one Kanda seek,yah,i know its lame but hey,there is a possibility And there is the tinniest possibility that the lotus was a gift by Alma..meh who knows...Any way,i don't own DGM i only own the this lame story...Not need to review if you think this story sucks but still criticism is good...

-Destiny980


End file.
